Conventional massage devices mostly utilize contacts or mechanisms called massage heads provided thereon to act on a specific part of a human body, thereby achieving some massage effects, such as periodical shocking, beating or kneading. However, the massage effects just act on the human body in a certain position and the massage motions are single and monotonous, which is unable to meet the massage demands of the different configurations of different parts and a larger area of the same part of the human body, so there are many drawbacks and limitations in these conventional massage devices.
The present applicant formerly applied for a Chinese patent application called a massage device structure (Application No. 02250262.9). By providing a transmission mechanism, a pair of massage heads consisting of a higher massage head and a lower massage head, and an engagement of a gear and a rack, the massage-heads can make three kinds of motions at the same time, thereby changing the intensity of strength and the massage position constantly at a certain larger region when massaging, to achieve an imitated manual massage effect. But the motions of the massage-heads which have three kinds of motions are still felt unvaried and single. Furthermore, the scope that the massage-heads can extend is still not enough.
In view of the defects of prior-art health care massage devices and based on the rich practical experience and professional knowledge, the applicant has researched and innovated actively, improved continually, tested repeatedly, and finally created this invention with practical value.